hgavfandomcom-20200215-history
Near
Near is a newer member to the Hunger Games. He is a orphan in the Wammy House, and is raised to become the successor of L. After L died in the Kira case, Near took up where he left off and contined the chase for Kira. Near managed to win the case in the end, and brought Kira, whom was Light Yagami, to justice. Despite his looks, Near is 21 years old, and despite his age, he has a brilliant but childish at times mind and is not one for socializing. He also has a fondness for toys, especially Legos, finger-puppets and card stacking. Ever since he won the case against Kira, he seems to spent his free-time in the arena between cases. He is growing to be more socialable, greeting people when he enters the arena, even managing to get a girlfriend. During the games, he is shown to have adopted some of L's styles, namely his ability with social situations, being slow to reveal himself, but once he does, he seems to trust them, and considering falling with love with Sena after she made multiple comments on how cute Near was to her. He also seems to not want a war of any kind to happen between him and his girlfriend fighting against Littlefinger and Junko Enoshima. Remarkably, his first time into the arena had him actually win a Hoshi belt. He was congratulated by many people, including Classy Raven and even L himself, whom came back after a Shinigame intervention. He won his first game on June 11, 2015. 'Relationships:' Classy Raven - 'She was whom Near was first close to in his first Hunger Games and she helped show him the ropes of the games. In a event in the first game, he developed a bit of a crush on her, but he never acted on it, instead just opting to let it go while Classy Raven eventually hooked up with Captain Luna. '''L '- He made a brief appearence in Near's first game, mentioning the fact that he is alive again after Rem wrote his name down in the Death Note. He seems impressed that Near not only beat Kira, but won the Hunger Games as well. 'Sena Kashiwazaki '- She introduced herself to Near by saying he was cute. Her kindness to him and beauty caught his eye as he always enters the games with her. He started to develop a crush on her and probably would of told her, had it not been for King Knight. Still at the end, he was able to move on from her. Still, he may of had a hope that she liked him. He was one of the few to earn her concerns and he even first suspected her to be his secret admirer. 'King Knight '- Near's part time rival when he was interested in Sena. His stubborn status made Near even question if he was even of Sena's age, or if he even was dating her. This lead to the both of them not seeing each other at equal level, shown with King Knight telling Near to jump off a castle. He has sinced retired, and is possibly still angry at Near. 'Sokka '- A close friend of Near. He was there with him as support for getting second place to Hotler and losing a country to him. This lead to him and Sokka talking about making Near's own city, made entirely out of Legos. It is unknown if Near was serious or not about that. He also gave Near advice about how to confess his love. He also was seen joking around with Near faking to be another secret admirer. 'Touka Kirishima '- Near's girlfriend. He first met her the same day he met Sokka, and discussed with her his idea of a Lego city. The next day, Near recieved notice from someone that he had a secret admirer. Near immeditely suspected Sena, putting Touka at around a 10% positivity. Eventually, he managed to find her and piece together the clues he was given of the secret admirer "being someone he already met", "one whom is shy", and "one who wants him to be interested in them and no one else, but have a slow relationship". He pieced togethered that it was Touka that is his crush, and she admits to it, since he had a easy-going nature, but knew when the time called to be serious. He accepted her crush on him, and the two ever sinced started dating, even if Near doesn't have much of a clue how dates work. Still though, he genuinely appreciates and loves Touka as he wished that they can be together till the end of time at one instance. He also shows a great deal of trust to her, being the only one he told of his real name, "Nate River". '''Littlefinger - While he was angry at him first for threatening Touka and wanting to start a war, he soon developed a "live and let live" style with him after he said they din't have to start a war. 'Light Yagami '- Hates him just as much as he did the first time, even going so far to write him in the Death Note he had since the Kira case, the same one he used to send Mikami down to the warehouse with the fake notebook. He seems he would of not hesitate to take Light down once and for all even if he himself was to die, as he forgot the arena can respawn those that die. 'Junko Enoshima '- Near has no interest in her and her despair inducing ways. He detests her more than Light himself. Yet, he still wishes to avoid war with her if possible, despite her numerous attempts to start one. As of the Season 7 Finale of the Hoshi Games, he reached a "cease-fire" with her, on terms of neither he or Touka would threaten her or Littlefinger, and vise versa. Other People The Avatarfag Played As; Mello, Peacock, Monkey D. Luffy, Double Dee Category:Avatars